Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Jaspersgirl35
Summary: Finn Hudson will always love Rachel Berry till the very detphs of his soul.
1. Jessie's Mistake

Jessie's Mistake

It's been a hard couple years for Rachel Berry. High school just wasn't living up to what she thought. She finally got her dream to be Finn Hudson's girlfriend. Then her bad luck started after they broke-up. She met Jessie St. James who in the beginning treated her like his singing queen. Then along the way everything changed when Dave Karofsky asked her out on a date. She didn't even know why she agreed but she did. It took a lot therapy to get over that night.

It was at that point that Rachel started to pull away from her friends in New Directions. No one knew the hell that she's been though. She felt that she unappreciated, that she was taking an empty chair. It tears her up on the inside to know that even Finn doesn't see her clearly. So she had a decision to make and it was a hard one, but she knew that it was what Jessie wanted her to do.

Rachel was walking around the halls of William McKinley High School fighting the tears that were threatening to run down her cheeks. Her decision was made, holding a letter for Mr. Schuester. Now she had to decide on how to give it to him. Rachel had to hold it together for now. Coming around the corner she ran into a fellow glee member Artie Abrams.

"Oh, sorry Artie." Rachel said holding in the tears.

"That's alright Rachel." Artie told her.

"Will you give this to Mr. Schue for me?" Rachel asked handing the letter to him.

"Sure, are you alright Rachel?" Artie asked.

"I will be good luck." Rachel said walking towards the front of the school.

Artie quickly wheeled into the choir room for glee club. Where the other members weren't noticing that Rachel was missing.

"Mr. Schue, Rachel asked me to you this." Artie said handing him the letter.

"Thank you Artie." Mr. Schue said opening the letter.

_ Mr. Schue,_

_ I'm so sorry to have to do this to New Directions, but I have decided to quit. Singing just doesn't hold the same happiness it once had for me. Please give the solos to Finn or Artie they really deserve that. You will still be the greatest group without me. I will always remain New Directions number one fan._

_Love,_

_Rachel Berry_

"Guys, we have a problem." Mr. Schue said.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"Rachel has quit." Mr. Schue told them.

"WHAT! She loves glee." Finn said.

"I knew something was wrong." Artie said.

"Is she still here?" Finn asks.

"Don't think so, she was going towards the front of the school." Artie said.

Meanwhile, Rachel went home to meet up with Jessie.

"Jessie, are you here?" Rachel calls out.

"In your room Rachel." Jessie answered.

"Hi baby." Rachel greeted him with a kiss to keep him happy.

"Hello." Jessie smiled.

"We need to talk Jessie." Rachel said.

"Alright." Jessie agreed.

"I quit New Directions, but I need time to myself." Rachel said.

Jessie then started hitting her. And this time it looked like he wasn't going to stop.

"Please Jessie, I'm sorry." Rachel cried out.

"No you went too far this time." Jessie yelled at her.

"Please stop I promise not to leave you!" Rachel pleaded.

-McKinley High-

"We have to get her back, we need her." Mercedes said.

"But how?" Artie asked.

"One of us has to talk to her and make her listen." Mercedes said.

"The only one that has a chance is..." Puck said.

"Is me." Finn finished.

"Is this something you think you are up too Finn?" Mr. Schue asked knowing that they were having trouble being friends again.

"I have to be, Puck will you go with me?" Finn asked fearing that something was super wrong.

"Of course, when do you want to go?" Puck asked.

"Now." Finn told him.

They quickly got into Finn's truck and drove to Rachel's house. They went up to the front door only to hear Rachel screaming luckily the door was unlocked. Finn's heart raced as he ran up the stairs in the direction of Rachel's screams. Then all of a sudden the scream stopped. And all he could think was "Please Rach don't be dead." Then someone ran down the stairs and out the front door.

"Puck, call the police and 911 and I'm going to check on Rach." Finn said.

"Go ahead." Puck said seeing that Finn was really worried about Rachel.

When Finn walked into his Rachel's room he couldn't believe what he saw. Rachel was covered in bruises from head to toe. He didn't even hear Puck come in to tell him that help was on the way. All he knew was he wasn't going to leave Rachel's side. He even rode with her to the hospital.

Puck drove Finn's truck to meet him at the hospital. On the way Puck called Mr Schuester to let them know what was going on.

"Mr. Schue, you need to get glee to the hospital now, Rachel is in trouble." Puck said.

"Alright, do I need to call anyone on the way?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Kurt, Rachel will need all of her friends." Puck said.

"I agree." Mr. Schue said.

"It doesn't look good Mr. Schue." Puck told him.

"Alright, we will meet you there." Mr. Schue said.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked.

"Rachel's being rushed to the hospital, we need to go now, it doesn't look good." Mr. Schue told them.

They all rushed to their cars while Artie gets a ride with his teacher.

"Kurt, this is Mr. Schue, Rachel was just rushed to the hospital, please come home, New Directions needs you." Mr. Schue said.

"Of course, I'm on my way." Kurt said.

Once at the hospital they all met up with Puck to find out what happened.

"Rachel, had a boyfriend that we had no clue about I'm guessing, that is true right?" Puck asked.

Everyone shook their heads that no one knew about Rachel's boyfriend. He told them everything that went on at Rachel's house. No one could believe any of what they were hearing. Within the hour they heard Rachel yelling at Finn to get out of her room. And when Finn finally came out he looked defeated. Soon after that one of Rachel's dads came running and went right into Rachel's room and all they could hear was Rachel crying.

They all wanted answers but had to wait for Rachel to tell them. They guessed that her dad was able to talk her into talking to Finn again. And Rachel was hoping that she would still have one friend after telling him her story.


	2. Rachel's Story

Rachel's Story

Finn walked into his dove's hospital room again, and saw how scared his best friend really was. He hoped that fear in her eyes wasn't because of him.

"Rach, can I take a seat please?" Finn asked stepping in the room very slowly.

"Sure, I'm sorry about earlier Finn." Rachel said.

"Its alright, my dove, it's been a long day for both of us." Finn said slipping up by using his nickname for her.

"It's been a hard couple years for me, my dear, and I want to tell you everything alright?" Rachel asked.

"Alright." Finn agreed. Rachel could see another question in his eyes so she nodded to tell him its okay to do what he wanted.

Rachel smiled as Finn took her hand and interlaced his figures with hers.

"My story after we broke up so none of this is your fault, my dear." Rachel said.

"Promise?" Finn asked.

"I promise." Rachel smiled his favorite smile without knowing it.

_**-Flashback, RPOV-**_

_ I couldn't believe that my glee club was getting ready to compete at Regionals I was really happy for New Directions. But I was in for a surprise because I got to meet my mother Shelby Corcoran. Who turned out to be Vocal Adrenaline's vocal coach. She invited me back to meet the group. That is when I met my fate and a very cute guy named Jessie St. James. I felt at that moment we were going to lose, I hoped I was wrong. But of course I wasn't wrong, though over the next few months I did start to date Jessie. Which I was overjoyed about. But I was a little surprised when he asked me not to tell anyone about us. When I asked him why his answer was simple he wanted something just between us. I understood so I agreed, to keep him happy in a way. Over time I was spending more and more time with Vocal Adrenaline. Jessie spent that time trying to get me to join him in his group but I couldn't just leave New Directions._

_ Then one day at school the biggest bully Dave Karofsky asked me out on a date and that surprised me to my core. So I had to tell him that I would have to get back with him by the end of the day. Since I wanted to talk to Jessie first before I gave Dave my answer. So I called him during my lunchtime._

"_Hi sweetie, can we talk about something please?" I asked._

"_Sure Babe." Jessie agreed._

"_Someone from school asked me out, and I'm not sure what to tell him." I said._

"_Is this someone from New Directions?" Jessie asked._

"_No, his name is Dave Karofsky, he's on the football team." I told him._

"_Oh, I see you don't want to hurt me right?" Jessie asked._

"_That's right I don't." I agreed._

"_It won't bother me at all." Jessie promised seeing his plan come together._

"_You sure?" I asked wanting to make sure._

"_I'm sure." Jessie said._

_ Dave took me out that next Saturday night. I was actually having a great time. I felt like I was riding a high and it wasn't till the next day morning that I found out why. As the night went on Dave talked me into going back to his house. I knew I shouldn't but it felt so good to be wanted. Once at his house things got pretty heavy on making out. Of course Dave wanted to go farther than I did. But for some reason when I tried to pull away I couldn't. I felt weak, and then I started to blackout. The next thing I remembered was waking up on Dave's couch without any cloths on. I quickly gaped my cloths and threw them on and run out of the house. I knew I was date raped and that Dave only did it to hurt me since I was glee club. I was always wanted Finn Hudson to be be my first and only man that I would sleep with . But I was dead wrong. I don't how I will ever move past this night with Dave. I doubt that Jessie will help me at all. It's like my soul disappeared. I don't even want to sing anymore. Karofsky took all my dreams away in one night._

_ I began skipping glee to go to therapy to get over everything. No one seemed to even notice that I was missing. That's when I began to feel like I could be easily replaced. I felt like my friends only pretended to like me. It took me months to feel like I was human again. The only person that I didn't push away was my beloved Jessie._

_ As the months went on, my relationship with Jessie turned bad pretty __quickly after my rape. It started the night before junior year. I was talking about what I thought New Directions should do that year. But Jessie took that as I wanted to be with someone from Glee, it was the first time that he raised a hand to me. It wouldn't the last time I would be covered in bruises. By that next morning the only part of me that didn't hurt was my face. Luckily I was able to mask my pain with clothes. The circle never stopped, but Jessie did let me heal before the next beating._

_**-JPOV-**_

_ It was a rare day when I was visiting Rachel at McKinley High. Since she was in class I decided to watch the football team practice. I was really surprised because they were really good. As they were getting ready to head in one of the bigger guys came over to me._

"_Hi, my name is Dave Karofsky , I haven't seen you around here before." Dave said._

"_Jessie St. James, I'm just here to see my girlfriend." Jessie told him._

"_Who's your girlfriend?" Dave asked._

"_Rachel Berry." Jessie answered._

"_Oh, I don't know her to well." Dave said._

"_Would you like to?" Jessie asked._

"_Are you kidding!" Dave asked shocked._

_ They spent the next hour coming up with a plan to get Rachel where they wanted her. Alone and weak for the taking is what they were hoping for._

_**-End of flashback and all POV'S-**_

By the end of telling Finn everything Rachel was crying her heart out.

"Oh my dove, I'm not going to leave you to deal with this alone anymore." Finn promised.

"You're not?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Of course not, I care too much about you, my dove. Plus the whole glee club is out there wanting to know that you are okay, I even think Kurt and Blaine are out there as well." Finn said.

"If it wasn't for me, Kurt would have stayed at McKinley." Rachel said still feeling guilty.

"That was Karofsky's fault, not yours, plus Kurt doesn't care. He only wants to feel safe not to mention he wants his friends safe." Finn told her.

"I don't know what to do, my dear, I want to see them in jail, but I'm scared that they will come after me again." Rachel said.

"Do you trust me enough to hold you?" Finn asked not wanting to scare her more.

"Of course, you have already saved my life, my dear." Rachel said.

"You can do this Rach." Finn said moving up into her bed.

"I just want to heal." Rachel said desperately clinging to him.

"And you will, my dove one step at a time." Finn said taking her into his arms.

"Will you be at my side because I really need you now?" Rachel asked.

"When I found you tonight, I felt like my world came crashing down around me." Finn said.

"What are you saying Finn?" Rachel asked.

"That I realized how much I still love you Rachel." Finn told her.

"Wow!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I will wait for as long as it takes, if you ever were ready and wanted to date again, I'm open to the idea. But don't worry I'm not going to push you." Finn promised.

"I don't know what to say, my dear." Rachel told him.

"It's alright Rach, one day at time okay?" Finn said.

"I can do that, do you think I should talk to the police?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I do, my dove." Finn said.

"Alright..." Rachel said.

"Don't worry I will be right here, I'm not going anywhere." Finn promised.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

Meanwhile in the waiting room New Directions were trying to make sense of what happened to Rachel. But they didn't know the whole story yet. There were so many questions that needed to be answered.

"What happened, Puck?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel quit glee today and Finn was elected to talk to her into rejoining, he wanted me to go with him so I agreed."Puck said.

"Then what?" Artie asked.

"Once we got there we heard Rachel screaming or pleading with some one that she wasn't going to leave them, then just as fast the screaming stopped." Puck said shaking his head.

"So there was a lot that no one knew." Kurt said.

"Yeah , I don't even know the guy's name."Puck added.

"Jessie St James, Rachel has been seeing him for more than a year." Mr. Berry told them.

"Of Vocal Adrenaline!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"I'm guessing that's why she didn't tell us." Sam said.

"There are many things that Rachel didn't share with glee club." Mr. Berry said.

"We should wait for Rachel to tell us." Mr. Schue said.

"The next thing I knew was we were being pushed aside as Jessie ran out of the front door, then Finn finding her and screaming at me to call for help." Puck said.

"Of course you did, and then called us." Mr. Schue said.

"Of course I did, but I haven't ever seen Finn be this worried over anything." Puck said.

"It's just _Rachel?_" Quinn said dead serious.

"She's covered from head to toe in bruises Quinn." Puck said.

"Have a heart Quinn." Blaine said standing up for his newest friend.

**-Rachel's hospital room-**

A ringing from the nightstand brought Finn and Rachel out of their thoughts.

"Dear, that's my cell phone hand it to me please?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, Rach." Finn said handing it to her.

"Hello." Rachel answered.

"Miss. Berry, this is Det. Ferguson of the Lima police, I'm hoping to discuss what happened today." Det. Ferguson said.

"Of course, do you want to do this in person or over the phone?" Rachel asked.

"Over the phone is fine." Det. Ferguson said.

Over the next hour or so Rachel retold her story to the detective, and in as much details as she could remember. In hopes that Jessie and Dave wouldn't get away with their crimes. The more Finn heard he wanted to beat them down. But he couldn't hurt his dove like that.

"Thank you, Miss Berry, it takes a lot of guts to get through this." Det. Ferguson said.

"Thank you, what is going to happen now?" Rachel asked.

"Depends on if they confess." Det. Ferguson said.

"And if they do?" Rachel asked.

"Jail time for both most likely." Det. Ferguson said.

"Thank you once again Detective." Rachel said relived hanging up her phone.

"You alright my dove?" Finn asked.

"I will be my dear, could you ask Kurt to come in, I need to tell him some things?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Finn said kissing her temple before walking to the door and into the waiting room.

"How is she Finn?" Santana asked.

"Hanging in there, Kurt she wants to talk to you." Finn told them.

"Alright." Kurt said.

Finn clasped into the nearest chair as Kurt walked into Rachel's room.

"She really needs our support right now, but if I see Jessie St Jerk or Karofsky again they will feel Rachel's pain." Finn growled.

"Karofsky?" Puck asked shocked.

"Let's just say that he did just as much damage as Jessie." Finn said.

"Wow!" Santana exclaimed.

**-Rachel's hospital room-**

"You wanted to see me Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"I have a few things to say to you, hope you don't mind Kurt?" Rachel said.

"Of course not, go ahead." Kurt agreed.

"First off, I'm sorry if it wasn't for my mistake you still would be at school." Rachel said.

"What do you mean Rach?" Kurt asked.

"Karofsky started with me, he wants to take down New Directions, one member at time." Rachel said.

"And the second thing?" Kurt asked.

"You can come back to school, if he confesses his crimes." Rachel saids smiling.

"Wow, we'll see alright alright Rachel." Kurt said.

"Of course, we don't even know what's going to happen yet." Rachel smiled.

"True." Kurt said.

"I can't believe you came all the way from Dalton Academy just because of me." Rachel said.

"Oh Rachel of course I came, you are one of my best friends. I wouldn't be anywhere else, and no one else would either." Kurt told her.

"Really?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Everyone is out there wanting you to get better Rachel." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks Kurt, I know I can be really hard to deal with sometimes." Rachel said.

"But that makes you our Rachel." Kurt said.

"Promise?" Rachel asked.

"Guys, what do you think?" Kurt called out.

"Kurt is right, no matter what we do, we'll in this together." Santana said as everybody in New Directions walked into the room.

"You guys will really help me?" Rachel asked.

"We are here to help you heal Rachel, we always will support our own." Artie said.

"First thing first, let's get you out of the hospital."Puck said.

If the doctor's took the time to look in their patient's room. They would see her engulfed by a group hug by all the members of New Directions.


End file.
